wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which took place on December 15, 2013, at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It was the fifth annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event, and WWE's last pay-per-view event in 2013. The theme of the event is that the main event was a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Event summary Dolph Ziggler vs Fandango In the first one-on-one matchup between two of WWE’s most confident Superstars, the fleet-footed Fandango used a timely distraction from Summer Rae to pick up an impressive victory over Dolph Ziggler in the WWE TLC Kickoff Match. In front of the WWE Universe at a packed Toyota Center – and watching live around the world on WWE.com, the WWE App, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Yahoo!, Google+, Samsung Smart TVs, Xbox, Sony PS3, Pinterest and Pheed – Fandango, accompanied by the stunning Summer Rae, had some choice words for the WWE fans in attendance and the famed Texas Line Dance before the bell rung and the two Superstars tore into each other. WWE’s ballroom dancing aficionado took the early advantage, withstanding a high-impact dropkick from The Showoff to keep the pressure on. Tossing the two-time World Heavyweight Champion over the top rope, Fandango and his show stealing opponent began trading offensive maneuvers and pin attempts. Ziggler used Billy Gunn’s renowned Famouser to come with nanoseconds of the victory. Fandango, however, endured everything Ziggler threw at him, moving like Gene Kelly and grappling like Gene LeBell. When the back-and-forth fight went to the top rope, a well-timed distraction from Summer Rae gave her leading man the window he needed, as Fandango hit Ziggler with a crushing leg drop for the win. While it was an impressive showing in defeat, Ziggler heads back to the drawing board. The graceful Fandango and his beautiful dance partner, meanwhile, pick up a huge win in the Kickoff Match of WWE’s final pay-per-view of the year and look primed for big things in 2014. AJ Lee vs Natalya AJ Lee remains on top of the Divas division, retaining the butterfly-emblazoned prize at WWE TLC Sunday night. Despite a noble, weeks-long effort by former champion Natalya, it was AJ who continued her dominant reign at the pay-per-view, thanks to the help of Tamina Snuka looming at ringside. In the weeks leading up to their WWE TLC match, Natalya seemed to have AJ’s number, as the Hart Dungeon-trained Diva defeated the Divas Champion three times by pinfall or submission. AJ scoffed at that notion when approached by Renee Young before the Divas Title Match, and stated that her only number was “one” – as in, the one Diva in WWE who matters and always wins when it counts. AJ also took the opportunity to point out that she should have won Diva of the Year on Raw last Monday, then called the Slammys, the Divas division and “Total Divas” a joke before assuring the WWE Universe she’d have the last laugh at WWE TLC. It was a promise she certainly kept, but it wasn’t easy. Natalya countered AJ’s first Black Widow attempt with one fierce suplex after another, building momentum against the Divas Champion. She looked to put AJ away with the Sharpshooter, but AJ fought her way out of the hold. After Tamina distracted Natalya by getting her attention at ringside, AJ locked in the Black Widow again, but Natalya powered out with an unbelievable effort that shocked everyone watching, most notably the champion. But AJ quickly rebounded, rolling up Natalya after her second Sharpshooter attempt after grabbing a handful of the third-generation Diva’s pink and blonde hair. AJ figuratively skipped her way to another victory, leaving a distraught and heartbroken Natalya teary-eyed in the ring at the Toyota Center. Will AJ continue to control the Divas division with her fierce follower, Tamina, at her side? Or will Natalya – or another “Total Divas” star – find a way to finally take down the cunning Divas Champion? R-Truth vs Brudus Clay Bad news for the rump shakers on Planet Funk — it looks like the dance party may be over. Displaying a demeanor that was more Michael Myers than Michael Jackson at WWE TLC, Brodus Clay fought so ugly against R-Truth that Tensai, Naomi and Cameron abandoned their friend in disgust. Clay, distracted by his pals leaving his side, was rolled up and pinned by Truth. With that, it became clear that the party people of Tons of Funk were no longer moving in sync. It was yet another setback for Clay, who pulled a major party foul when he gave Xavier Woods permission to use his spirited entrance — Funkadactyls and all — and then humiliated the rookie in a match on Raw in a fit of jealous rage. Unlike the young Woods, R-Truth would not be intimidated by the imposing big man. Using his speed and precision to keep The Funkasaurus off balance, Truth illustrated the benefits of a veteran’s experience in the squared circle. Brodus battled back, though, eventually crotching Truth on the top rope and then pounding the former United States Champion into the mat with splashes, suplexes and even a heart punch. The grinning playfulness that normally defined Clay’s performances was pushed aside as he clinically picked apart his opponent with maneuvers designed to cause injury. The disrespect the big man displayed towards R-Truth didn’t only insult the Houston crowd — it offended his entire entourage. When Clay prepared to send Truth into the steel ring steps, Sweet T stood in the way and demanded that his friend fight fairly. The Funkasaurus continued to abuse Truth, leading Tensai to confront his partner on the ring apron. When Clay exclaimed, “I’m a main event playa! I’m better than you,” Sweet T walked away and The Funkadactyls followed close behind. With the abandonment diverting his attention, Clay was rolled up by the cagey Truth and beaten. It was a bitter moment for the boogie man, but an important one for the rapping Superstar. Tons of Funk’s soul train may have derailed, but R-Truth and Xavier Woods are sure to keep the party going. Now that’s what’s up. Results * Singles match: Fandango (with Summer Rae) defeated Dolph Ziggler * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''AJ Lee © (with Tamina Snuka) defeated Natalya * '''Singles match: R-Truth (with Xavier Woods) defeated Brodus Clay (with Tensai, Naomi and Cameron) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Image gallery TLC13_Photo_066.jpg TLC13_Photo_067.jpg TLC13_Photo_068.jpg TLC13_Photo_069.jpg TLC13_Photo_070.jpg TLC13_Photo_071.jpg TLC13_Photo_072.jpg TLC13_Photo_073.jpg TLC13_Photo_075.jpg TLC13_Photo_076.jpg TLC13_Photo_077.jpg TLC13_Photo_078.jpg TLC13_Photo_079.jpg TLC13_Photo_080.jpg TLC13_Photo_081.jpg TLC13_Photo_082.jpg TLC13_Photo_083.jpg TLC13_Photo_084.jpg TLC13_Photo_085.jpg TLC13_Photo_086.jpg TLC13_Photo_087.jpg TLC13_Photo_089.jpg TLC13_Photo_090.jpg TLC13_Photo_091.jpg TLC13_Photo_093.jpg TLC13_Photo_094.jpg TLC13_Photo_095.jpg TLC13_Photo_096.jpg TLC13_Photo_097.jpg TLC13_Photo_098.jpg TLC13_Photo_100.jpg TLC13_Photo_101.jpg Media Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Natalya Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Cameron Category:Naomi